Not Dating
by Mia Fitzpatrick
Summary: They were not dating. So he kisses her all the time and brings her coffee and buys her food and talks about her problems. They were not dating. NOT. Shut up. ToFuu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. I am poor.**

**Author's Notes: So I've been in a bit of a stump writing wise the past weeks. This is like a bit of a writing exercise to get me back into the groove of things so I can finally write the next chapters of my WiPs. It'll be short, about three chapters :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Hummingbird Heartbeat**

_Fuuko walked through the empty hallways of her college, fingers tracing the cool metal lockers that she passed. Sometimes she wondered if she was in some sort of television show about the misadventures of teenage romance encapsulated in one-hour increments. Because, seriously, how was it possible to feel like this? _

_She leaned against the open doors of the university's spacious gym and just watched him. He was doing some serious damage on a cylindrical punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. He had taken up boxing when he was a sophomore and she was just a freshman for stress relief. She understood perfectly, nothing relieved stress like a good physical workout where you do nothing but hit things continuously._

_Anyone who had ever thought of Tokiya Mikagami as feminine would probably swallow their tongue if they saw him now. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxing shorts that hung low on his hips, high cut boxing shoes and a pair of red gloves. His sweat soaked hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Hot perspiration clung to his muscles, sculpting his defined chest and abs._

_The moment Tokiya sighted Fuuko the left corner of his lips curled up the teensiest bit. His stormy grey eyes lightened up to a clear blue as if seeing her in her faded blue jeans and shapeless Tokyo U sweater was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She remembered the first time he had ever looked at her like that…_

Fuuko knew something was wrong the moment she put down her bag on the floor beside the couch and Tokiya didn't start berating her about being a sloppy housemate. They lived in an old but spacious apartment off campus with Recca, Yanagi and Domon because somehow they all ended up going to the same university. Although she kind of thought it was unfair how Recca and Domon landed athletic scholarships while the better students, her and Yanagi, had to live off their parents and student loans.

His eyes were tuned towards the television, currently showing an episode of 'Frasier' but she could tell that his mind was somewhere else. She plopped down on the couch beside him and opened the can of soda in her hand.

"You okay?" she asked before taking a sip of her cola.

Tokiya turned to her and shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes. Years of friendship and he still acted like a block of ice around her. Being Tokiya's friend is an awful lot of work. "I heard about you and Yuna."

Yuna Kobayashi that is. The girl who managed to nab Tokiya Mikagami and lock him down in a relationship for almost two years. Fuuko couldn't make up her mind about which was more shocking, the fact that Tokiya Mikagami had a girlfriend or that that girlfriend didn't look anything like his sister. She chalked it up to him steadily recovering from his psychosis.

Yuna was a nice enough girl, Fuuko thought. She and Tokiya had gotten together sometime before the end of their freshman year, right before Fuuko came to Tokyo U. She wasn't especially pretty or especially smart, she was just nice. To be perfectly honest she was a bit perplexed about what Tokiya saw in the girl exactly. She just seemed too plain and too vanilla for him. Fuuko always thought he'd end up with someone extremely gorgeous or extremely intelligent or a cougar.

Then there was Recca and his insane theories. He made a passing comment one day about how much Yuna looked like Fuuko. Yanagi and Domon quickly agreed with him. She quickly dismissed them all. She looked nothing like Yuna. The hair color was all wrong.

"I would be touched by your concern if it weren't for the fact that Yuna and I broke up over two weeks ago," Tokiya answered, a playful smirk on his face.

Fuuko flushed despite herself. "I've been busy."

"Right," he said, rolling his eyes. "I bet you're just fishing for a bit of gossip."

"Of course not!" He looked at her incredulously. "Okay maybe a little bit, come on indulge me," she admitted, giving him a cutesy pout.

Tokiya snickered. "I hate to break it to you but it was an awfully healthy break up. No broken glasses or screaming matches. We talked over coffee and decided that things weren't working out and we'd both like to see other people."

"Oh, so there's someone else?" she piped up excitedly. She leaned forward and put her hands under her chin, looking up at him expectantly.

Tokiya gave her a secretive smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

It's like he knew just what to say to pique her curiosity. Fuuko slid down the couch so her knees were touching his thighs. "Come on, tell me."

He arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips as if he was trying to suppress a grin. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Fuuko threw her hands up. "Of course! This is me we're talking about, I have to know everything."

He shifted so he was sitting with one leg up on the couch and facing her, their noses only a few inches apart. "Absolutely, positively?"

She giggled, not minding their closeness, because this was Tokiya and she was never nervous around him. She pinched his arm and said, "Yes, just tell me already!"

There was a strange glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite understand. "If you insist."

And then he kissed her.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Fuuko's muscles went on lockdown as Tokiya slanted his lips over hers. The seconds ticked by and her eyes remained wide open, trying to focus on the length of Tokiya's eyelashes and not the fact that he was kissing her, rather vigorously. He didn't seem to mind that she sat still like the proverbial duck and made up for her unresponsiveness by opening his hot, moist mouth and practically devouring her lips. His tongue snaked out from between his lips and slipped inside her mouth easily and she couldn't help but moan at the contact. Her eyes couldn't help but flutter close his kiss felt damn good.

She could feel Tokiya's fingers slide underneath her shirt, feeling the soft skin on her back as he sucked her bottom lip. When her tongue followed his back into his mouth, he sucked it so hard it almost hurt and he groaned loudly and began lifting her shirt. The moment she felt the soft cotton move past her breast warning bells started ringing in her head and she quickly pushed his hands and forced her lips away from him.

Fuuko blinked up at him in confusion but he only had this knowing smirk on his face.

He chuckled as if she had just told him a really funny story. "Too much too soon?"

"Wait, what?" she replied stupidly.

"Fine, I promise not to try and take your clothes off until you're ready," he said before leaning down once more, this time to kiss and suck the side of her neck, just underneath her ear.

It took all of her self-control (because the things he could do with his tongue should be outlawed) but Fuuko managed to push him away once more. She quickly retreated to the end of the couch a good two feet away from him and that talented mouth of his.

"Look, Mi-chan, obviously you're on the rebound," she said breathlessly. The side of her neck still tingled with the memory of his lips kissing her.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse me?"

Fuuko joined her hands together at her lap as she tried to settle her nerves. "Yes, you just must really miss Yuna and you know, people say I look like her."

"I really don't see the resemblance," he said in a heartbeat.

She waved her hands in front of her. "Whatever, the point is you just broke up with your girlfriend and you're just missing the intimacy. And I understand and we can just forget this ever happened."

He frowned at her. "You kissed me back."

Fuuko reddened at the insinuation. "Well it's been a while since I've had a boyfriend. Any woman provided their straight would probably react the same way to a kiss like that."

Tokiya gave her that smirk that launched a thousand love letters. "So you liked it?"

"That's hardly the point," she blurted out and followed it with nervous laughter to further incriminate herself. "Look, it was just a mistake and you're really just vulnerable right now so we can just forget this happened."

He sighed, defeated. "Is that what you really think?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth.

Tokiya shrugged and muttered an okay before standing up and heading outside.

Fuuko let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. What the fuck just happened?

…

Fuuko tried very hard to forget the kiss but it seemed every time her eyes would close the memory of Tokiya's lips would ghost over her skin, sending pleasurable tingles down to her toes. She could barely look him in the eyes every time they talked and would jump like a spooked cat whenever his hand inadvertently made contact with any part of her body.

The worst part of it was every time she saw him he appeared unaffected by that little event, seemingly taking her advice to heart and acting like nothing ever happened. Just earlier today he made her a cup of coffee and asked her how her test went. She wanted to hit him with a bat.

Fuuko turned the page of the novel she was reading. It was quite an awful book really but there was nothing on the telly and she should apparently invest in more books. She sneaked this one out of Yanagi's library. It was one of those modern day romance novels and she wanted to yell at the lead female character to get a fucking job and have some self-respect instead of panting after man. Honestly, what a stupid novel.

"Why are you reading porn?"

Fuuko shrieked like a…well, girl and the book flew out of her hand, landing on the grey carpet beside the couch. She clutched her chest and looked up to find Tokiya's amused face.

"I am not reading porn!" she cried indignantly.

Tokiya leaned down and grabbed the book from the floor and flipped towards the earmarked page. He sat down on the couch and casually put an arm around her. "Let's see, 'Elena moaned wantonly as she felt Daniel's manhood graze her moist womanly petals'," he read slowly from the book. "Not only is that porn, it's horrendous porn."

Fuuko rolled her eyes and tried to shrug his arm off her shoulders but it remained there stubbornly. "The correct term is erotica."

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to," he said dismissively. He flipped the book over to see the cover and scrunched his nose in distaste at the picture of an exaggeratedly buxom woman being held by a blond man who seemed to have a taste for steroids and not buttoning his shirt. "Why are you even reading this? This isn't up your alley."

"There's nothing to do and I figured I'd try to find out why Yanagi is so into these things," she answered sheepishly.

Tokiya snickered. Yanagi thought her obsession with romance novels was a well-kept secret when in truth everyone in the house knew about it. "If you're so bored, come watch a movie with me. I've been wanting to see that new Peter Jackson film."

Fuuko didn't have time to protest as he basically dragged her out the house.

…

It was a great film really. Good, solid plot, witty dialogue, charming actors. If only she could fully focus on it, which didn't seem possible when Tokiya was nuzzling her neck while one arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his knuckles grazed the side of her breast, moving up and down the soft flesh, making her nipples jut out proudly.

"Uh, Mi-chan," she squeaked nervously.

"Hmm?" he mumbled before his mouth closed over her earlobe and sucked the soft appendage.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," he said too innocently before his hand flexed open and brazenly squeezed one of her tits.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Not doing anything my a-mmpph—"

His mouth swallowed any words she wanted to speak as his tongue coaxed soft moans out of her. The movie was quickly forgotten as well as any common sense she had left as soon as Tokiya lifted the armrest that stood between them. He pulled her closer and maneuvered her so that her legs were resting sideways on his lap.

He was kissing her so thoroughly that it felt like he was trying to memorize every dip and curve of her lips. She'd been kissed before; heck she's had sex before, many times in fact. But the heat of Tokiya's touches and kisses made her feel like a virgin discovering the pleasure of physical affection for the first time.

The warmth of his hands seared through the thick cloth of her jeans as he squeezed her thighs as if he couldn't control himself from touching her. Her lips bruised with the force of his kisses as if the only thing he had ever wanted in his life was to be one with her.

When they finally parted the credits were already rolling and all she could hear was his heavy pants. Or maybe it was hers, she couldn't quite tell, it was as if their breaths had synced together, in, out, in, out.

In the darkness his clear grey eyes shimmered with a teasing glint. "So how do you explain that one, Fuuko?"

_To be continued..._

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I've been naming chapters after Katy Perry songs. Hee.**

**Author's Notes: So here's the second chapter. Chapter borders on M. Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Chapter Two: Last Friday Night**

"You're horny."

Tokiya tilted his head to the side and considered her for a moment. "Well, that is true," he admitted nonchalantly before stabbing his spoon into the bowl of ice cream in front of him.

They had gone back to the apartment after the movie, with Tokiya not saying a word to her the entire time as if he was allowing her to ruminate things on her own. Now here they were, sitting across each other on the kitchen counter with a bowl of strawberry ice cream between them.

"You and Yuna have been going at it like rabbits –don't deny it, we have thin walls- when you two were together. You must be going through-mmph-" Fuuko was cut off by a spoonful of ice cream that suddenly found its way into her mouth. She winced at the unexpected cold invasion.

"Good, isn't it?" Tokiya said playfully before helping himself to another spoon.

Fuuko glared at him before swallowing. "Stop distracting me with ice cream," she admonished. "Back to what I was saying, you're obviously suffering from some sort of sexual withdrawal and you've reached your boiling point and just couldn't hold it in anymore."

Tokiya put down the spoon in his hand and stared at her as if she had grown another head. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted for you or myself. You've basically inferred that I'm some sort of Neanderthal who has no control of his basic urges and chooses to objectify and take advantage of one of my closest friends."

Fuuko tried not to look sheepish. "I've been told I'm pretty hot. Overbearingly so," she joshed.

He looked a bit pissed for a moment before schooling his face once more to its usual impassive expression. "So that's it, huh? I'm just horny."

"Yup," she said, drumming her fingers on the marble counter.

"Does that mean you were horny too?"

Fuuko choked on her spit as all the blood in her system rushed to her cheeks. She clumsily got off the stool and quickly walked around the counter. "I think I'm going to sleep now, late night, real tired," she said in a squeaky tone and put a hand over her mouth as she feigned a yawn.

As she passed Tokiya, he grabbed her around her waist and before she could protest he was kissing her. Again. Holy guacamole this guy was relentless.

When he had finally let her go she felt as if the ground was spinning underneath her. She willed her eyes to focus on his face. He was grinning so smugly down at her.

"You said it yourself. I'm horny and you're unbearably hot," he said cheekily. He placed a tender kiss on the side of her neck. "Sweet dreams, Fuuko," he whispered next to her ear before turning around and heading to the stairs, leaving her in the kitchen.

To clean up. Ooh, that sneaky bastard.

…

He was driving her nuts.

Fuuko was quite certain Tokiya Mikagami had lost his mind. He was being exceptionally attentive and sweet to her. Not that he was mean to her before but he had certainly never gone out of his way to do something nice for her.

It started out with a book. She found a neatly gift wrapped book on her bed, in the center of her duvet with a small post it that had Tokiya's elegant handwriting. It simply said, _'In case you get bored again and I'm not around, this would be a good way to pass the time.' _She tried not to read too much into the fact that it was a novel by one of her favorite authors and a title she had not read yet. Pure coincidence, she told herself.

The other day she was frantically reviewing for her Sociology class. Books and notes were strewn all over her bed and her hair frizzing up like a bitch. Then he comes sauntering in, looking impeccably groomed, with lunch. Oh, not just lunch, he brought her lunch from _Carpacio_, her favorite Italian restaurant, that she rarely gets to eat since she was a poor college student and living off financial aid. Then he offered to do her laundry. She hated laundry so she didn't even think twice about saying yes.

This morning he made her breakfast. She ambled into the kitchen at eight in the morning and prayed to God that they still had some cocoa puffs left but was pleasantly greeted with Tokiya in a pink, frilly apron. He had already set a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice for her. When Domon asked where his was Tokiya promptly gave him the finger. Fuuko ate quietly and tried to ignore the inquisitive stares coming from Yanagi.

And now here he was standing just outside her classroom door, two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Hey," he greeted amiably as he walked up to her.

Fuuko blinked up at him like a confused puppy.

"How'd your test go?" he asked as he offered her coffee.

"Are you on drugs?"

Tokiya chuckled and shook his head at her as if she were a precocious child. He proffered the coffee once more and she took it. Once his hand was free he took her bag from her and slipped it on his shoulder. He put a hand on her lower back and guided her towards the exit.

From the corner of her eye Fuuko spied Yuna Kobayashi wearing something particularly slutty. She frowned, she didn't know Yuna that well but was quite certain she had better taste than that. She averted her gaze when Yuna had noticed them walking by.

"I have a proposition for you," Tokiya said conspiratorially, seemingly unaware of the presence of his ex-girlfriend, "how about we catch a light dinner and then get some free drinks at the Beta Theta Pi mixer after?"

Beta Theta Pi was Tokiya's fraternity. They were a bunch of scholastic nerds and Tokiya fit right in.

"I'm invited?" Fuuko asked disbelievingly. They were also a bunch of elitist snobs.

"Well, you're with me so it shouldn't be an issue," he said with a shrug.

"I guess, yeah, I'm not doing anything anyway." She somehow had a feeling she was going to regret this later.

…

"I thought you said this was casual?" Fuuko asked with a scowl.

Tokiya took her hand in his as he pulled her inside the frat house. "It is."

"All the women are in cocktail dresses," she stated sardonically. She felt horribly self-conscious in her denim mini-skirt, tank top and red cardigan.

"They're overdressed," he answered without a hint of irony. He turned to her and gave her a sincere smile. "You look gorgeous, Fuuko. Don't worry so much."

Fuuko blushed at his open compliment. "Whatever, I need a drink."

He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

As the mixer went on, Fuuko found herself sitting comfortably on a couch beside Tokiya surrounded by some of his fraternity brothers. He had one arm wrapped casually around her shoulder while his free hand held onto a bottle of beer. She wanted so much to tease him about how he'd been nursing that same bottle for three hours now but wasn't quite sure if that would go over well with his fratmates, who were essentially strangers to her.

It was odd to see Tokiya engage in friendly banter with people outside of their small group. But she supposed he had changed a lot over the years. He wasn't just Tokiya, the reclusive Ensui master, anymore. He had lived in the frat house for a year before Team Hokage joined him in university. Of course he was going to form bonds with them and with other people too.

Fuuko knew it was irrational but she somewhat felt jealous that there are people out there who knew Tokiya Mikagami in a way that she didn't. At that moment she felt a prickle on her neck. She turned around just in time to see his ex-girlfriend seemingly staring at her.

Fuuko put a hand on Tokiya's thigh to get his attention. She stretched her neck up and whispered in his ear, "Your ex is here," and cocked her head towards Yuna's direction.

Tokiya subtly looked at the spot where Yuna was before looking once more at Fuuko. "Yeah, I heard she's dating one of my upperclassman fratmates," he said casually.

"Oh."

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and softly kissed her temple. "You want another drink?" he asked, eyeing the empty martini glass.

Fuuko groaned and shook her head. "No more drinks, I'm getting kind of dizzy."

He frowned. "Why didn't you say something earlier? You want to lie down for a bit? There's a guestroom upstairs."

Before she could answer Tokiya had turned to the burly looking senior sitting on the wingback chair adjacent to them. "Touya, can I borrow the master key? I'm just going to take Fuuko up to rest for a while, she's a bit dizzy."

Touya waggled his eyebrows as he handed Tokiya a gold key attached to a black, silk ribbon. "You sure you going to let her rest up there?"

Fuuko restrained herself from punching Touya in the face. She was pretty sure she could take him. Hell, she could beat up everyone in this entire house with one hand tied behind her back. Is that the martini talking?

Tokiya just shook his head and snickered. "Get your head out of the gutter." He turned to Fuuko once more. "I'm just going to get you some water and we'll go up, okay?"

Fuuko nodded and watched him leave. On his way back, she saw Tokiya stop to chat with Yuna. She couldn't explain intense coiling in her stomach. Suddenly she didn't feel so dizzy anymore.

Tokiya led her up the wide spiral staircase, his hand linked with her the entire time. She wondered if he even cared how this would look to an outsider. Nah, this was Tokiya, he probably didn't give a shit.

Tokiya turned down one dimly lit hallway that had dark mahogany doors lined up about three meters away from each other. He stopped in front of the third door and expertly slipped the master key in the keyhole. The lock opened with a soft click and he pushed the heavy door in with ease.

Fuuko followed him inside and watched as Tokiya switched a single lamp by the night table, it's soft light casting a yellow glow around the room, before turning down the bed and lifting the duvet. He motioned for her to slip in. She removed her shoes and her cardigan before sliding under the duvet and resting her head on the pillow.

She had expected Tokiya to go back down to the party but instead he went and lay down behind her. Maybe she should've brought pepper spray? What was she talking about? She'd just break his arm if he tried anything. Maybe. Damn martinis are messing with her brain.

Fuuko felt Tokiya's hand softly combing her hair, his fingers gently running through her scalp. She couldn't suppress the satisfied moan bubbling out of her mouth.

"Feel good?" he whispered next to her ear. She could feel his warmth down the length of her back.

She could only hum her approval.

"You didn't eat much at dinner. I shouldn't have let you drink," he said regrettably.

"Shut up, Mi-chan, you're not my keeper," she admonished half-heartedly.

He snickered but continued stroking her hair, seemingly content in just touching her. Her eyes had fluttered close when she felt him wrap an arm around her waist as he buried his nose on the nook of her shoulders.

"You smell really good, you know?"

It didn't really seem like much of a question so she just bit her lip. Is this the part where she was going to break his arm?

"You always smell so fresh, even after a battle or after we've been out on the field for days without a chance for a shower. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to just stick my nose in your neck to smell you," he said as he slipped his other arm between her hips and the bed. He pulled her closer to him, molding her back against his front until she could feel all his hard muscles. Seriously, all of them.

Now would be a really good time to break his arm.

"You smell really good here," he said as he placed an open mouthed kiss on the spot just under her ear before licking it. "Taste good too."

Arm breaking should occur any moment now.

Tokiya tilted her head upwards so he could kiss the soft skin below her chin.

Oh, who was she kidding? There would be no arm breaking going on tonight

Fuuko put a hand under his chin and guided him towards her lips. Their mouths met softly at first, moist lips leisurely gliding against each other as if they were testing each other's texture. He gradually increased the pressure of his mouth on hers and she met him every step of the way.

Tokiya moved over Fuuko as she moved to lie down on her back. His comforting weight settled over her body, their lips still locked in a heated kiss. His hands ran down her thigh and coaxed her to wrap her legs around his hips. He rocked against her soft body, letting her feel the things she could do to him. His lips moved down the column of her neck and stopped to lave the skin right above the base of her throat.

"You're going to have to tell me to stop," he groaned huskily, warm puffs of air coming out of his mouth.

"What?" she muttered before moaning once more as Tokiya pressed his erection against her clothed core.

"How far are you going to let me go, Fuuko?" he murmured seductively as he slipped his hands underneath her shirt and squeezed her breasts.

"Far?" She sounded drunk to her own ear.

"How far?" he asked again almost desperately as fingers slipped under her bra and twisted her nipples.

"Oh god," she moaned aloud, completely forgetting her composure.

Tokiya bit her shoulder as if trying to control himself. "You have to tell me to stop, Fuuko. You have no idea how badly I want you right now," he groaned, breathing heavily between each word.

And she almost, almost gave in when the flood of fluorescent light hit her like a douse of cold water.

They heard sharp gasp and both heads turned only to find Yuna in her mini cocktail dress, eyes wide open and a hand covering her gaping mouth. Tokiya's weight was suddenly off Fuuko and she frenetically righted her clothes.

"Oh God, I am so sorry!" Yuna cried, embarrassment lining her voice before she fled the room so hurriedly she couldn't even bother to close the door.

Fuuko looked towards Tokiya's face and watch the play of emotions in his eyes, his horrified expression quickly descending into one of regret.

"You jerk!" she cried suddenly.

Tokiya turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, seemingly confused.

Fuuko waved her hands agitatedly. "I can't believe I was starting to believe this was real."

"Fuuko, what are you talking about?" he asked worriedly as he reached out to touch her arms.

She slapped them away, the sting of her hands making him wince. "You were using me to make her jealous!" She quickly stepped out of the bed and haphazardly gathered her shoes and cardigan from the floor.

"Fuuko, no!"

Tokiya moved to follow her. "Come on, just let me explain!"

She shook her head and punched his arm. "Don't talk to me! I really don't like you right now!"

Before he could catch her she ran out of the room. He chased after her but she refused to turn around. They weren't just friends, they were life and death friends and having him betray her like that felt worse than any torture Mori Koran himself could've done to her. She knew they made quite a scene, with her rushing through the party and out of the house with no shoes on while he was hot on her heels calling her name but she didn't really give a rat's ass. She wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

Fuuko refused to open the door to her room even as he pled and begged for her to let him in until he either finally gave up or passed out outside her door. She didn't really care. Because for the first time in her life she was crying over a boy.

_To be continued…_

**End notes: The last chapter is up next. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine!**

**Author's Notes: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Chapter Three: Teenage Dream**

He did in fact pass out outside of her bedroom door.

When Fuuko was on her way out of her room for some breakfast, she discovered Tokiya fast asleep and leaning against the wall adjacent to her door without a hair out of place. She was quite convinced he had the magical ability to never be rumpled. She nimbly stepped over his body and proceeded to eat cocoa puffs out of the box.

She knew he'd managed to wake up roughly forty-five minutes later because that was when he started badgering her mobile phone. At the end of the day she had received thirty-two missed calls and forty-seven text messages. She wondered if he even went to his classes. Still, she smiled because Tokiya was acting desperate, and he was only desperate for those that he deemed invaluable. So, Fuuko finally took pity on him and told him that she was still angry and it would be best if they don't talk for a while. She will come to him once she was ready.

It wasn't her passive aggressive way of punishing him. Seriously, she wasn't the kind of person to emotionally torture someone on purpose. She just knew that she was too angry and if she spoke to him now she wouldn't be able to sense reason if it poked her in the eye. In her head she understood that _this_ wasn't Tokiya. Tokiya would never hurt her on purpose because his loyalty to those he considered his kin was indefatigable. But her heart was a different matter, altogether. It was too hurt to accept any sort of explanation. Until she could get a handle of her emotions it would be best to stay away from him.

Also, she had finals and the last thing she needed was a distraction.

Fuuko was thankful that he respected her wishes of not talking. He didn't exactly leave her alone though. In his own Tokiya way, he made sure she knew that he was always around, doing tiny thoughtful things like leaving enough hot coffee in the pot for her or making sure they never ran out of cocoa puffs.

She was just about ready to talk to him, right before finals began. As much as she hated to admit it, the temporary pause of their friendship affected her deeply. In a way it made her realize just how much being able to talk to Tokiya at the end of the day meant to her.

Until five days after their fight, she was crossing the quad on her way to her Statistics class and spied him sitting on a bench and having what was seemingly an intimate conversation with Yuna Kobayashi.

Fuuko watched as Yuna gave Tokiya a soft smile before leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek. Before she could control herself she stormed out of the quad so quickly she dropped her book without even noticing.

…

Fuuko angrily poked the spines of some very innocent books as she scoured the Math section of the library looking for a duplicate copy of her missing statistics textbook. She had no clue where she could've left it and it was extreme bad luck that she lost it so close to finals, when everyone and their mothers had probably taken out the same book from the library.

"Looking for this?"

Fuuko whipped her head around and found herself face to face with the woman who was half responsible for the reason of her consternation. Yuna was wearing a tight, red pencil skirt and a nude bustiere top that blended with her sun-kissed skin. It showed a lot of skin but Fuuko had to admit it looked quite good. Not that she was ever going to say it out loud. She was holding out Fuuko's rather battered textbook in one hand.

"Thanks," Fuuko said curtly as she retrieved her book from Yuna.

"I found it at the quad earlier," Yuna said thoughtfully. "Did you see me and Tokiya talking?"

Fuuko gulped and looked down at her shoes. "Yes."

"Is that why you left so hurriedly?" she asked.

Fuuko snapped her head up, her eyes flaring with disdain at what she thought was an obvious taunting. "Look, I don't care if you two are back together. So there's no need to rub it in." Her lips curled into a moue. "So you can probably stop dressing like a hooker now that you have him back," she added with a sneer.

Yuna's eyes narrowed at the insult. "Nice slut-shaming there, Fuuko. We may not have known each other really well but Tokiya always said you were the least judgmental person he knew. Don't tell me he was wrong about you."

The fire in Fuuko's eyes suddenly after realizing what she had just said. It didn't matter how she felt, what she said was wrong. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," Fuuko said sincerely.

Yuna nodded slightly, still affronted but willing to accept her apology. The corner of her lips lifted into a sad smile. "You know, I always used to dress like this before Tokiya and I got together. I knew I was never going to be the prettiest girl in the room but I always had the flashiest and fanciest outfits." She let out a tiny laugh as if she was recalling some odd dream. "He never said anything but I don't think he ever really liked the way I dressed. I figured he liked the simpler, low maintenance type of look. I started changing for him, because I was just so in love with him and I was afraid I was going to lose him over something so small. That was probably the first mistake I made."

Fuuko ran her thumb over the pages of her book, unwilling to look at Yuna. Looking at her seemed like an intrusion of her private thoughts.

"The summer before our sophomore year we went on a weekend getaway. It was perfect and romantic. We got a bit drunk one night, I don't think he remembered but I did. He confessed to me that the first thing that he noticed about me was how much I looked like a friend he had back at his hometown. I didn't think much of it at first. I thought maybe it was just some girl he fancied but then you showed up the next semester. I guess somewhere in the back of my head I knew our days were numbered," Yuna continued her story, a nostalgic dream seeming to overtake her. "We really did try to work things out and we did have a lot of good memories but as the relationship progressed I was just becoming less and less of myself and he was…he just kept looking for things in me that were already present in someone else." She looked pointedly at Fuuko at that moment. "Maybe if you weren't around we would've lasted a lot longer, but the thing is you were and maybe that's the way it was always meant to be."

Fuuko sniffed lightly and opened her mouth, wanting to apologize but not exactly sure what she was apologizing for.

Yuna shook her head and put a hand up as if to stop her. "Don't say sorry. It wasn't your fault. You weren't the reason we broke up." Her eyes dropped low and her mouth twisted into a soft pout. "But you are the reason we're not getting back together."

Fuuko licked her lips. What was she supposed to say about that?

"Take care of him, will you?" Yuna asked with a soft smile.

Fuuko shook her head. "Wait, we're not—"

"It'll happen, trust me. You and I both know how determined he is. And besides," Yuna looked at the book in Fuuko's hand as if it told her a story, "he's already under your skin."

…

Fuuko sat in the farthest corner of the small university café, taking an entire table hostage with her books and notes. Her conversation with Yuna (if you could call it that, it was mostly Yuna talking and her gaping) managed to be both enlightening and confusing all at the same time. She still didn't know what she was to Tokiya but more importantly she didn't know what he was to her. So she decided studying for her finals was the best course of action. She was pretty sure she would ace all her exams with all her studying to avoid him. She noted to herself to send her a muffin basket after finals.

"Hey! Here's your blueberry Danish and large cappuccino." A perky waitress was suddenly all up in her space and laying food on one corner of her table that wasn't overtaken by paper.

Fuuko scrunched her forehead. "I'm sorry I think you made a mistake. I didn't order anything."

The server waved her tiny hand and giggled. "Oh don't worry your boyfriend already took care of it."

Now Fuuko was even more confused. "Boyfriend?"

She nodded her head vigorously as she held the tray against her chest. "Long, silver hair, grey eyes, tall and extra dreamy? He said you usually forget to eat when you're studying and we are to deliver snacks at certain hours. You're so lucky you have a such a sweet and thoughtful boyfriend."

Fuuko took hold of the waitress' wrist all of a sudden. "Can I have this to go?"

…

So here she was, watching him as he worked up a sweat on a cylindrical punching bag. She wondered briefly if she was the cause of his stress and flushed guiltily over the thought.

Tokiya paused mid-punch once he spotted her. The quirk of her lips gave her an idea of what he thought of her presence. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach at the smile he bestowed her. He reached for the towel that lay carelessly on the floor beside him and wiped the sweat off his face as he walked up to her until he stood so close to her she could feel the heat of his skin.

"Does this mean you're ready to talk to me?" he asked, the quiver in his voice palpable.

She nodded and waited for him to start a litany of explanations. But all he did was grab her hand and lead them to sit on the unoccupied bleachers. He wiped the sweat off his arms and body before handing the small towel to her. "Can you do my back?"

She arched an eyebrow at him suspiciously. 

He snickered. "I'm not trying anything. I'm just not that limber."

Fuuko snatched the towel from him and pushed at his shoulders so he would turn around. Using both hands, she ran the towel down the length of his spine. His muscles rippled at her movements. It was so simple, yet so intimate.

"Why me?"

Tokiya stiffened at her sudden question. Slowly he faced her, mouth set in a small smile. "Why not you? It was the most natural thing in the world."

Clouded brown eyes told him she still didn't quite understand.

He took a deep breath and let it out heavily through his nose. There are sides to him that Tokiya still found difficult to let out and Fuuko knew it was better to let him speak on his own terms. As much as she wanted to bombard him with questions, Fuuko decided to just wait for him to provide his own answers.

"It isn't that difficult to be attracted to you, Fuuko. I've always found you beautiful and well, you had a pretty amazing body and I am a man with eyes. But don't think for a second that that was ever it. You've always been my friend. From the get-go you gave me a chance even when I was such a bastard to you and everyone else. You're so open and accepting that it was just so easy to talk to you and be myself. I never had to worry about who I was when I was with you. I never had to prove anything, you just accepted me as your friend no matter what." He paused and licked his lips, his mouth going dry as if dreading his next words. "Do you remember last December? When you had that problem with your internship and you were afraid you were going to fail the class and lose your financial aid?"

Fuuko nodded. That was a hellish month for her. The law firm she was interning at sort of imploded and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to complete her course credits for one of her subjects. If she failed, her GPA would drop considerably and she'd lose eligibility for financial aid and probably won't be able to pay for tuition next year. Thankfully her professor was kind enough to understand her situation and helped her look for another law firm to take her in even if it was so late into the semester.

"I spent the entire week trying to look for ways to break into my trust fund before I turned twenty-five so I could help you. I felt so desperate at seeing how heart broken you were and I couldn't do anything to make it better. I just knew then that I was in love with you and I wanted you to accept me as more than your friend. Although I couldn't really make a move, I was already committed to someone else. I owed it to Yuna to try and make it work, because I do care for her and we've already invested so much in our relationship but in the end I guess she realized what I felt for you," Tokiya finished sadly.

Fuuko lips parted at his revelation. Her thoughts were muddled and the one clear thought in her head was, "You're in love with me?"

His lips quirked. "Quite the bombshell I'm dropping, huh?"

"But that night, when Yuna saw us, you looked like you regretted everything?"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Is that why you wouldn't talk to me?"

She nodded sheepishly and blushed.

Tokiya laughed sardonically. "Fuuko, we really have to work on that habit of yours to jump into the worst possible conclusions." His face turned serious as his hands took hold of hers and raised them to rest on his chest near his heart. "Yuna and I have been broken for only roughly a month. I knew there are still some feelings there. I regretted her seeing us like that because a part of me still cared for her and I didn't want to hurt her. But I would never regret that night with you." His eyes told her that he was telling the entire truth.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Tokiya dropped her hands and she put it back on her lap. He ran a hand over his hair, messing up the tight ponytail on the top of his head. "Don't you understand? I had so much more to lose with you, Fuuko. You weren't just some random girl that caught my fancy. You and the rest of Team Hokage, you're the only family I have now. I couldn't just bring myself to ask you. If you had said no, I wouldn't just lose my chance with you, I might lose a family too. I know it's so stupid in hindsight but it was so perfect at the time. I was just thinking I'd never ask, just sort of ease you into a relationship and before you realize it you'd have fallen for me already."

"What if I never realize it? I was told that I could be pretty thick in the love department."

"I would've just knocked you up and then your mother would force you to marry me," he quipped.

Fuuko couldn't help the bubble of laughter out of her mouth. "I guess I should probably be more careful about accepting drinks from you."

Tokiya snickered but once her laughter died down an awkward silence befell them as his head suddenly replayed everything he had just said. He grabbed her hand once more and placed a tender kiss on her palm. "Do you think you could give me a chance, Fuuko?" His heart hammered against his chest and he cast his yes downward. If she said no… He didn't want to think about that.

Fuuko looked at him long and hard. He was probably the finest male specimen that ever crossed her vision and it was strange how she never thought of him as anything more than a friend. A very good friend who respected her abilities and cherished her weaknesses. A friend she had missed so much when he wasn't around. He was never the most affectionate or tactful friend in the world but when it counted he was always there for her. And when he kissed her, he made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

"Only if you kiss me again."

Tokiya's face lighted up with an honest-to-goodness smile. Not a smirk or a grin, a smile. She made it her personal goal right then and there to bring out a smile like that from him as often as she could.

"I'm still waiting for that kiss, unless you've changed your mind of course?"

She would never forget the sight of Tokiya getting flustered as he clumsily reached for her arms and smashed his lips with hers. It was probably the sloppiest kiss in the history of kisses, but it didn't stop her heart from hammering against her chest as his fisted hands pumped in the air as if he'd just won the life jackpot.

"Also," Fuuko murmured against his lips, "you're not allowed to knock me up until you've collected your trust fund."

He chuckled before swooping in once more to give her a cleaner, more coordinated kiss. "Fine," he muttered in mock disappointment.

Although she did allow him to take off her top later that night.

_To be continued…_

**End notes: I could've ended it here but I think I'm going to write an extra chapter like some sort of epilogue with porn. Hahahahhaha. **

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review! It's my birthday consider it your gift! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine! I couldn't help but use Peacock by Katy Perry.**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to the long and indulgent porno chapter of 'Not Dating'. If that's not your thing, don't read. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Peacock**

Sometimes she forgets they weren't just friends anymore. There were times when he would call her up and tell her that he'd be coming back to the apartment they shared with the rest of Team Hokage rather late because of a study group or something or other and she would ask him why she's supposed to care. And then he'd just give her a curt goodbye and drop the call. Five minutes later it would occur to her that she was indeed his girlfriend. Around this time she would also feel like a horrid, heartless little bitch.

It wasn't like she didn't like being his girlfriend; it's just that this whole thing still felt strange to her. She was still waiting for someone to jump out from behind a curtain and tell her she got punked. There were still days when she had a bit of trouble trying to reconcile Tokiya Mikagami, the Ensui wielder who initially called her a monkey before eventually (reluctantly) accepting her as a comrade and through the years a friend, and Tokiya Mikagami, the handsome boy (man!) who showered her with presents and expensive dinners and tried to cop a feel whenever he can.

But at times like this exact moment she would have to be a special brand of stupid to forget that they were in fact an item. He wouldn't be able to get away with half the things he was doing if they weren't. They were in his room and cuddling in his bed. She tried to watch some old movie on his tiny TV screen but he was more interested in sampling the texture of her skin.

"I had a dream about you last night," he whispered suavely in her ear. His hand, previously occupied with caressing her generous rump, raised her t-shirt until it was right under her breasts. He drew circles on her tight stomach, making her squirm.

"I bet you're going to tell me all about it," she said, wanting it to sound sarcastic but it came out in a breathy whimper.

She could feel his smile against her forehead. "It was amazing." His hand brushed past the side of her breast before settling gently on her throat. "I dreamt that I just came back from a class and you were waiting for me back here."

She managed to snort. "Let me guess, I was naked?"

He chuckled. "You were actually wearing your high school skirt and the knee high socks. You looked damn sexy."

"So just topless then?" she said with a giggle.

He nodded and gave her a wink before leaning down to give her a swift and wet kiss. "You want to hear what happens next?"

She arched her eyebrows before nodding. As much as she was wont to admit it, Mi-chan acting like a pervy bastard turned her on immensely. She surreptitiously pressed her thighs together, not wanting him to find out how much his words and his very nearness were affecting her. But he had always had fast eyes and even faster hands. Before she knew it a hand was between her legs and he was stroking her teasingly through her shorts.

"You're so wet already, baby, I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," he teased.

She managed a sincere glare at him. "I bet that makes you really sad," she said sardonically.

His soft laughter reverberated through his throat. He put a hand behind her thigh and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. He pressed his hard member against her crotch. "Let's just call it even," he said with a wink. "Back to my dream, so I opened the door and you were in nothing but that short plaid school skirt, god, I loved that skirt on you, your white knee socks and those Mary Janes. You had your hair in pigtails and you were sitting so primly at the end of the bed, your knees joined together looking like an innocent little schoolgirl except for the fact that you were completely missing your shirt. Then you were looking at me like you wanted to rip my clothes off and devour me whole, like the way you're looking at me now." He tapped his index finger at the point of her nose.

"You wish," she mocked but she had an impish smile on her face.

"Your body tells me a different story," he said confidently as his hand slipped up her shirt to pinch an already erect nipple.

"You're just so full of yourself today, aren't you?" she joshed.

"Incorrect. I'm full of myself everyday. After all, I've managed to get the most beautiful, sexiest, smartest, strongest and most kick ass woman in all of Japan, nay, the world, to agree to be my girlfriend. I'd say I'm pretty amazing," he said with a proud drawl.

She threw her head back and laughed at his silliness. "You butter me up too much."

"But you do so much more for me just by being you," he said, his voice dropping low and his gaze turning serious.

Fuuko's lips curved into a smile. He'd never said 'I love you' so much in words after that first time at the gym six months ago. Somehow he sensed her uneasiness when he openly told her he loved her. But he never failed to make clear for her his feelings in so many other ways.

He suddenly slapped her bottom playfully, drawing her out of her reverie. "Naughty girl, you keep distracting me from my story," he admonished.

Another bout of girlish laughter bubbled out of her and he silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Let's see, where was I?" he said, tapping a finger against his chin. "Right you were in my room, topless, although I think my dream didn't do justice to your glorious tits," he said shamelessly as he lifted her shirt over her boobs and squeezed one for good measure. She squealed and slapped his hand away but left the shirt where it was. "In my dream, you were playing with your tits, just teasing yourself, running your fingers up and down your nipples like this." His own fingers scraped across her nipples, sending pleasurable tingles to her spine.

Tokiya closed his eyes and groaned deeply, the memory of his dream making the hairs on his arm rise. "Then you pushed them together, your breasts spilling out of your fingers and then you asked…you asked…" He licked his lips and took a deep breath before he could continue, "you asked me to fuck your tits." He moved forward as if he couldn't control himself and latched onto her nipple, sucking the pink teat until she cried out in pleasurable pain.

"Would you really let me do that to you, Fuuko, would you?" he moaned, his voice gravelly and his eyes crazed with lust. He never waited for an answer as he captured her lips in his, biting her lower lip before snaking his tongue inside her mouth. Suddenly he was on top of her, pressing her into the mattress with his weight. She could feel his hands everywhere, stoking a trail of fire on her skin.

"Oh god, Mi-chan," she groaned heavily. Her eyes rolled backwards as two fingers slipped inside her channel. He began to piston in and out of her as he thumbed her clit; she could feel her juices stain the insides of her thighs.

"Do you want me to eat you out?" Tokiya whimpered against her ear.

Fuuko blushed at his blatant question. She bit her lip and nodded shyly.

Tokiya quickly pulled down her shorts, exposing her pussy to the night air and his hungry gaze. He put his hands behind each of her knee and pushed them up until she was almost folded in half, so scandalously exposed but she wouldn't have it any other way. His hooded eyes never left hers as he lowered his mouth towards her overflowing womanhood. He kissed her pussy like he kissed her mouth, his tongue exploring as far as it could reach. Her hips buckled against her wishes, riding out the movement of his tongue as the heavy feeling low in her belly threatened to explode. He buried his face deep into her snatch as if he were searching out a prize. A sheen of sweat spread across her skin as she felt the slow race coming to an end.

Fuuko's eyes closed and screamed Tokiya's name into the heavens when she felt the sweet release finally take over her. Her body shook mercilessly, toes curling inside and knuckles turning white from the death grip she had on the sheets. Tokiya kissed the insides of her thigh before making his way back up to her face. He placed soft kisses on her cheeks and murmured sweet nothings into her ear as she came back down from her intense climax.

Her glassy brown eyes lazily fluttered open. Her lips quirked to the side at the vision of Tokiya, face smeared with her juices, looking down at her as if she was his most precious treasure in the world.

"Feel good?" he asked softly.

Fuuko's lips parted but found that she had no voice left. So she just reached for his nape and pulled him down to her lips to show her appreciation. After a minute or so of tender kisses he pulled back, smiled at her and promised to be right back. She didn't miss the tension in his neck as he spoke. He skipped towards the bathroom door before she could say anything.

Fuuko lay back on the bed, the heady rush finally leaving her and giving her room to think. She knew exactly what Tokiya would be doing in the bathroom. It was a month after they'd established their relationship that the issue of sex first came up. Their attempt before that had been a disaster to say the least. When he had asked her in not so many words if they could have sex, she felt a bit more wary. She asked for time, the relationship itself was still so new to her and feelings in her were still starting to develop. She just thought that introducing sex into their relationship so early on would only muck things up.

Tokiya hadn't tried again since then. True, he seemed quite eager to find ways to bring her to orgasm without actual sex but he had never even hinted at her returning the favor. She wondered if it ever occurred to him how unfair and one-sided this part of their relationship was.

It wasn't that she was still insecure about Tokiya's feelings for her. If she never believed anything else, she would believe that Tokiya Mikagami loved her, truly, madly, deeply. But she still couldn't bring herself to cross that one line because, and she hated herself so much for this, she still wasn't sure she felt the same.

Fuuko wanted him, oh god how she wanted him. He was handsome, he was smart, he does things with his hands that would drive a girl insane, he was generous and he was kind (well, now he was). But that was all surface. How was she supposed to know if she truly loved him? She couldn't just jump the gun on this one, because like him, she had so much more to lose with Tokiya. Just like Recca, Yanagi, Domon, Ganko and the others, he owned a part of her soul that no one else could fill in.

The click of the door interrupted her thoughts. She watched as Tokiya, looking a lot more relaxed, climbed on the bed once more, carrying a wet towel with him. He cleaned her up before pulling the covers around them.

"Let's call it a night?" he said, looking to her for agreement.

Fuuko yawned, as if his words reminded her how tired she was. "Yup, you got an early class tomorrow."

"Did I wear you out?" he asked with a hint of smugness.

"Yes, Mi-chan, you're the best," she indulged him cheekily.

He kissed her once more before tucking her head under his chin as she wished him good night and sweet dreams.

…

Years later Fuuko would remember that it was a sunny Thursday afternoon and she was wearing her favorite green sweater when her life came to a sudden halt and changed directions.

Fuuko had just come from her last class for the day and looking forward to some Chinese take-out with her boyfriend. She first saw the white boxes on the coffee table before she even noticed him. She was hungry, so shut up.

Tokiya was sitting on the lone wingback chair adjacent to the couch, shoulders hunched over and eyebrows knotted. In one hand was a legal sized white envelope and in the other an unfolded letter, an unfamiliar logo at the header.

Fuuko walked up to him and put her arms around his shoulders, hugging his back, before kissing his cheek, lips smacking soundly. "How was your day?"

He blinked up at her as if he hadn't noticed her there at all. He quickly recovered though and placed the papers haphazardly on the arm of the chair and pulling her down to sit across his lap. "Could be better," he said cryptically.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in the nook of his neck and shoulder, enjoying the musky, clean scent that always followed him. This part of her day always felt nice. She never quite enjoyed simply cuddling until Tokiya. Maybe she just really liked the way he smelled. Her eyes spied the papers on the coach and curiosity got the better of her. "What were you reading earlier?" she asked.

Fuuko could feel the muscles on his back stiffen as he took in a sharp intake of breath. "Mi-chan what's wrong?"

Tokiya sighed and picked up the paper, showing her the letter with some English writing on it. "Last year I applied for an exchange program at Johns Hopkins University. The letter came in today. I got accepted. I'll spend my final semester there and have a bigger chance of getting into their Med School." His voice was flat and emotionless, as if he were just reading from a script. A small smile crept up his lips as he said his next words. "It's always been my dream university."

"Oh."

Fuuko didn't know what to feel. She seemed to have forgotten how to breathe as well.

"What do you think?" he asked her, grey eyes boring into her as if he was trying to read her most hidden thoughts.

She smiled the brightest smile she could muster. "I think that's wonderful."

She could tell that there were so many things running through his head but he chose to stay mum, bottling it up inside. Instead he just reached for her hair and pulled her in for a kiss but his heart wasn't in it.

The truth of the matter was she wanted nothing more than for him to stay. She had wasted so much time trying to decipher how she felt that she didn't allow herself to just feel. And right now all she felt was love. For him. She wasn't sure if it was irony or bad luck that it would finally hit her right when he had to leave. And she just didn't think it was right to tell him now, because it would be so wrong to use her love to bribe for him to stay when he had a chance to go for a dream he'd had long before he had Fuuko.

In the next few days he had been quiet, reserved and distant as if the Tokiya they'd met in high school had resurfaced once more. But Fuuko decided to let him be even though she missed him immensely. Tokiya had always been a loner, he needed to stew in his own thoughts and she knew this was harder for him than it was for her. He had given her so much, so she would give him this.

Four days later he walked into her room, foregoing the polite act of knocking, looking visibly more ebullient. She placed the book she was reading on her bed, carefully putting a bookmark between the pages. She swung her feet and planted them firmly on the ground. She looked up at him expectantly, knowing he wouldn't just barge into her personal space without reason.

"I'm not going to accept the offer," he said decidedly.

Her mouth gaped open and her legs shot up to stand. "But Mi-chan! This is once in a lifetime chance. You've said it yourself, this was your dream and you wouldn't have applied for it if you're just going to throw it away."

Tokiya's eyes softened, the usual hardness of his jaws giving way to a more serene expression. "If there's anything that life has taught me, is that there are things that are more important than silly dreams."

He didn't need to say it. She knew he was doing this for her. He was willing to let everything go, for her.

"I love you."

Years later, she still wished she had a camera in tow at the look of utter shock and vulnerability on his face. The next time she would see it he would be down on one knee, looking a little older and wearing a suit.

"I love you so much. You brought me happiness that I didn't even know existed."

When he still didn't say anything she walked up to, coiled her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth.

"You mean it?"

And he said it in such a boyish manner that it made her heart break a little. After all was said and done, Tokiya Mikagami was once just a boy who lost everyone he loved so early in life and hungered for that love more than anything in the world.

"With everything in me," she whispered against his lips.

His arms held her so tightly she felt like her lungs were closing in on her but she didn't mind it at all. Not when he was kissing her so fiercely it made her heart burn. She couldn't tell whose hand belonged to who as they both desperately clung to each other, wanting to feel everything and everywhere at once.

The moment her hand slipped down his pants and past his boxers, Tokiya launched into sputtering coughs. He broke their kiss hastily and wide grey eyes stared at her as if she were part of an alien invasion.

"Fuuko?"

She smirked at him and squeezed his still sleeping member.

"Oh shit, you sure?"

Fuuko threw her head back and laughed. "So sure!"

He sputtered some more, unfocused eyes blinking rapidly. "Oh shit, I didn't, I wasn't really expecting this," he blubbered out without thought.

She kissed him, letting her tongue slip out to taste his lips. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," she teased with a wink. She withdrew from him and sat at the end of her bed, eyes scanning his form. "Strip."

"What?" That wasn't what he expected.

Fuuko pouted prettily. "Mi-chan, you've seen me without clothes on so many times and I think it's only fair that I get to explore you this time around."

Tokiya gazed at her for a moment before deciding he was a complete dumbass for even thinking about it. He hurriedly removed his clothes; he wasn't going to dance for her or anything like that. He'd need more practice for that kind of seduction.

And when he was left with nothing her eyes zoomed in on his cock, which wasn't as erect as he wanted it to be. He would make it clear to her later that he was very nervous. Although from the look in her eyes, it didn't seem like she minded it that much.

"I think I just shed a tear."

Her grin was wide and naughty. She moved forward and pulled him towards her until he was standing right in front of her, his crotch level with her face. "You tired, baby?" she said teasingly.

He flushed with embarrassment. "A little, just give me a moment. I'll get it up." He moved his hand as if to stroke his manhood but she blocked him.

"I'll help you with that," she hummed, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She brought her fingers up and strummed it across his length before cupping the heavy twin sacs at the base. She placed a soft kiss at the head of his cock.

"Oh fuck," he groaned.

His hands dropped to the top of her head as she began tracing the veins of his penis with her tongue. His cock popped like one of those jack in the boxes, poking her in the chin. "That was fast," she muttered, surprised.

"Well, what did you expect? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?" he said with a grin.

He put his hands on her cheeks and angled her head so her face was perfectly aligned with his erection. She opened her mouth, forming a perfect O with her lips and let him slip inside. She felt so full of him, she swore he got even bigger as she sucked the head of his cock, tongue rolling around the tip as she lapped up his salty taste.

"Suck harder, baby," he commanded. One hand dropped to her tits to play with her nipples through her shirt as the other tangled itself on her hair.

She hummed sweetly around his thick cock and the hand cupping his sac started massaging him.

"Fuck, that feels good," he groaned. "I'm getting so close."

Fuuko's eyes smiled seductively as she began bobbing her head up and down his length, her hand not letting up the sweet torture on his balls.

"I'm going to cum," he warned her.

Fuuko stilled him with a hand on his hips. Tokiya could've sworn he had died and gone to heaven. With a loud cry he emptied himself onto her awaiting mouth; she swallowed hot white spurts of his seed like it was a tasty snack.

He dropped his hands on her shoulders, breathing raggedly and legs feeling heavy and liquid.

Fuuko looked up at him and only then did he notice that her soft, pretty hand was still wrapped around him. "Still hard?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Tokiya smirked at her. "Didn't I tell you? Once I get going there's no stopping me. You're in for a long night, Fuuko."

She squealed delightedly as he caught her by the waist and threw her on the bed. He crawled up to her on all fours until they were face to face once more.

"Now you strip," he said.

"Why? You seem to like doing that yourself," she returned.

He looked to the side as if he were in deep thought. "You know what, you're right."

She screamed childishly as he began wrestling her clothes away from her. He started with her shirt and ended with her socks until she was completely naked underneath him.

"Now we're both naked, what should we do?" he asked innocuously.

"I heard they had a special on the Spanish Habsburgs on the history channel tonight," she answered cheekily.

He pursed his lips for a moment. "Tempting but I think I prefer sex."

She put a finger under her chin and nodded scholastically. "Very well then, condoms are on the first drawer of my night table."

Tokiya arched an eyebrow. "And why may I ask do you have condoms in your night table?"

Fuuko snaked her arms around his neck, bringing his lips close. "Considering how much you perv on me, I figured a girl best be prepared."

He bowed his head reverently. "You are as hot as you are wise."

"Crazy!"

She pulled his head down, their lips meeting each other in a scorching, mind-blowing, panty-wetting (if she were wearing panties that is) kiss. The kiss rapidly went from lovable to practically fucking, his mouth devouring hers hungrily as pushed their bodies together. She could feel his cock pressing against her nether lips, sliding between the outer lips of her swollen vagina.

His hands caressed her body wantonly, paying special attention to her breasts as if he was checking to make sure that her nipples were hard and erect like he wanted before he slipped his hands between their sweaty stomachs. Fingers explored her wet channel until they were coated with her warm juices.

Fuuko heard the screeching of wood as Tokiya opened her night drawer. One hand continued to fuck her as another blindly searched for the box of condoms. Personal items dropped onto the floor before he finally found his purchase. He tore away her lips from hers and she cried from the loss. He handed her the packet of condom as he sat on his haunches in front of her.

She clumsily sat up. Her hands shook as she ripped the plastic packet apart. She carefully rolled down the yellow latex over his fully erect cock and felt her skin tingle with every moan he emitted when their skins made contact.

Tokiya pulled her against him so her knees were on either side of his legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders to keep steady as she lowered her slit onto his eager cock until he was seated deep inside her. Fuuko felt light-headed at the sensation of being filled with him.

"Oh fuck, you're so hot," he muttered before kissing her once more.

Her hips moved along with his hands as she began riding him, his thick length hitting all the right spots inside her. His mouth latched onto her naked neck, sucking the skin as he muttered curses in his throat.

"C-cumming," she groaned, not caring if he heard her or not.

He pushed her shoulders and they both fell back on the bed. He gripped her thighs and maneuvered them to wrap around his hips. He raised himself on his knees to get a better leverage. At this angle, he thrust in her with increased speed and pushed even deeper inside she swore she could feel his cock at the back of her throat.

Her breasts bounced around wildly as his thrusts became more frenzied. The coil low in her stomach was close to bursting and she couldn't even recognize her own voice as she pleaded for him to not stop.

"I'm never going to stop baby," he breathed against her lips. "I'm going to keep loving you again and again and again."

And one hard push of his hips was all it took to have her crumbling into a hard climax. Her bones felt like liquid heat as her pussy clenched around him on its own accord.

Tokiya cried out her name as he reached his own climax, his back and his thighs stiffening as all the blood in his body flowed down to the very center of his pleasure.

He dropped his weight heavily on her, both too tired to do anything but catch their breaths. The mixed scents of their sex and sweat wafted through the air, wrapping them in a gratifying haze.

Fuuko didn't know how long it took for her to be able to open her eyes. She felt secure under the heavy weight of Tokiya's body, his warmth encasing her. She lifted her hand lethargically and brushed his fringe away from his forehead.

"You should go."

It took Tokiya a long moment to understand what she was saying.

"I don't want to. I'm scared," he answered honestly.

"What are you scared of?"

"That I'm going to lose this feeling," he said, feeling shameful in his insecurity.

"If something as little as distance is going to make you stop loving me then we should just end it right here," she replied without batting an eyelash.

He shook his head. "Never," he said with conviction. "What if you stop loving me?"

She gave him a soft smile. "You'll just have to trust me."

He did trust her. With his whole heart. "Before I leave, can you promise me one thing?"

Her eyes fluttered sleepily. "What is it?"

"Can I fuck your tits?"

She had enough energy to smack the side of his head.

"I'm kidding!" he cried before following it shortly with a muttered, "sort of."

Tokiya raised himself up on his elbows so he could look at her face clearly. "Can you promise to marry me?"

He almost laughed at the look of mild panic in her eyes.

"Not now of course. We haven't even finished school, that's just insane. But down the road, do you think we could get married?" he asked, his voice laced with sincerity.

Fuuko's lips thinned into a smile. "I wouldn't mind being married to you, Mr. Mikagami."

"Good," he said then added as an afterthought, "how about the other request?"

"Maybe if you're a good boy," she teased.

…

Three years after he collected his trust fund and two years after he graduated from medical school, Fuuko proudly proclaimed that she and Tokiya were not dating. They decided to settle for being married instead.

**Owari**

**Thank you so much to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! **

_Maya-nii – thanks so much! It's thriving, hope you can also write some more fics for ToFuu! _

_Violin-girl – Actually I had this plot bunny that was inspired by 'Need You Now' but it was so angsty and I really hate doing angst but how knows :D_

_Khay – bb! Comedy of Errors! And thank you so much for the greeting! And true, I wanted to make sure that the ex wasn't a bitch, I wanted her to be realistic and kind of awesome. I'm sick of the woman-hating in fanfics._

_German Raspberries – Thank you! I couldn't help it, the smut called and wanted its time in the sun :D Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Nils – Thank you! I will go right back to writing ESILY after this (: I sort of needed some practice cause I was suffering from writer's lethargy. Haha._

_Snowcharms – thanks!_

_Mewmew – Aw, thanks! _

_Kyusetsuki satsuki – thank you so much dear!_

_Orihimehazuki – Lemon indeed! This is just one giant lemon, haha._

_Thepinkmartini – Aw, glad I could make your day. I tend to update in the late hours, lol. _

_FukuWija – bitch, where's my gift? WHERE! (Naomi Campbell temper tantrum)_

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
